YuGiOh Test: Chaz Vs Beast
by storycreator88
Summary: At the Sleifer Red Lobby, Chaz is dueling against Gladiator Beast Alexander, who warns Chaz that all of his Duel Spirits are in trouble, Ojama, Well and Dark Scorpion.


Gladiator Beast Alexander vs. Chaz

Alexander summons Ill cat of Omen in defense mode, plays Double Summon to summon Rescue Cat in defense mode, plays a facedown and ends his turn.

Chaz summons V-Tiger Jet in attack mode, plays Quick Summon to summon W-Winged Catapult in attack mode, his fuses V-Tiger Jet and W-Winged Catapult to summon VW-Tiger Catapult in attack mode, then activates VW-Tiger Catapult's effect, by discarding one card to the graveyard, he can switch Rescue Cat to attack mode, now he attacks Rescue Cat with VW-Tiger Catapult, but Alexander activates his Crush Card Virus. Alexander sacrifices his Ill Cat of Omen to destroy VW-Tiger Catapult and prevents Chaz from using any monster with 1500 ATK or more, Alexander check's Chaz's hand to find no monsters with an ATK of 1500 or more, so Chaz ends his turn.

Chaz: Chthonian Blast, Ojamagic and Ojama Delta Hurricane

Alexander activates Rescue Cat's effect, by sending Rescue Cat to the Graveyard, he can summon Cat Ear Tribe and Archfiend Marmot of Nefariousness from his deck in attack mode; he sacrifices Cat Ear Tribe to summon Garvas and Archfiend Marmot of Nefariousness to summon Ancient One of the Deep Forest in attack mode, now he attacks Chaz directly with Garvas and Ancient Force of the Deep Forest, which reduces his Life Points to 200 (4000-1800-2000) and ends his turn.

Chaz's turn and Alexander sees the card Chaz draw is Graceful Charity, so Chaz plays Graceful Charity which lets him draw 3 cards (Polymerization, De-Fusion and Infernal Reckless Summon) and discard 2 (Chthonian Blast and Ojamagic), by sending Ojamagic to the Graveyard, he can take Ojama Yellow, Ojama Green and Ojama Black from his deck to his hand, then he plays Polymerization to fuse Ojama Yellow, Ojama Green and Ojama Black to summon Ojama King in attack mode, plays De-Fusion to remove Ojama King from the field and summon Ojama Yellow, Ojama Green and Ojama Black in defense mode, now he plays Ojama Delta Hurricane to destroy Alexander' monsters, plays a face down and ends his turn.

Alexander plays Pot of Greed to draw 2 cards, he also plays Enchanting Fitting Room, by reducing his Life Points to 3200 (4000-800), he picks up four cards and shows them to Chaz, first he returns Leogun to his deck and summon Wolf, The-All Seeing White and Silver Fang in attack mode, he equips The All-Seeing White Tiger with Scroll of Bewitchment changing its attribute to Earth, plays Gaia Power to increase Silver Fang's ATK to 1700 (1200+500), Wolf's ATK to 1700 (1200+500) and The All-Seeing White Tiger's ATK to 1800 (1300+500), now attacks the Ojama Yellow with Wolf, Ojama Black with The All-Seeing White Tiger and Ojama Green with Wolf and Alexander ends his turn.

Chaz's next drawn card is Gyaku-Gire Panda; summons it in attack mode. Gaia Power increases Gyaku-Gire Panda's ATK to 1300 (800+1000) and Gyaku-Gire Panda's effect increases its ATK to 2800 (1300+500*3), now he attacks The All-Seeing White Tiger with Gyaku Gire Panda, reducing Alexander' Life Points to 2200 (3200-1000 [2800-1800]), because of Gyaku-Gire Panda's effect and its ATK is reduced to 2300 (2800-500) and ends his turn.

Alexander switches Wolf and Silver Fang to defense mode and summons Soul Tiger in defense mode, with Gaia Power out on the field, Wolf's DEF Points is reduced to 400 (800-400), Silver Fang's DEF Points is reduced to 400 (800-400) and Soul Tiger's DEF Points to 1700 (2100-400), plays a facedown and ends his turn.

Chaz's turn, the next card is Pot of Greed and he draws 2 cards, which is Ring of Destruction and Ring of Defense, his Gyaku-Gire Panda's ATK is back up to 2800 (2300+500); plays two face down and attacks Silver Fang with Gyaku-Gire Panda, but Alexander activates Castle Wall, increasing Silver Fang's DEF to 900, with Gyaku-Gire Panda's effect, reduces Alexander' Life Points to 300 (2200-1900 [2800-900]), Gyaku-Gire Panda's ATK is reduced to 2300 (2800-500) and Chaz ends his turn.

Alexander sacrifices Soul Tiger and Wolf to summon Big Koala in attack mode, which reduces Gyaku-Gire Panda's ATK to 1800 (2300-500), Big Koala's ATK is increased to 3200 (2700+500) from Gaia Power. Now Alexander attacks Gyaku-Gire Panda with Big Koala, but Chaz activates Ring of Destruction and Ring of Defense, Ring of Destruction destroys Big Koala and reduces Alexander' Life Points to 0 (400-3200) and Ring of Defense protects Chaz from Ring of Destruction, which reduces Alexander' Life Points to 0.

Chaz wins


End file.
